I am NEVER taking them all shopping again!
by Indi Lestrange
Summary: Set when the boys are little, a shopping expedition and then something goes wrong...


"**I am NEVER taking them all shopping again"**

**Haha the idea for this came into my head about 5 minutes ago and although i'm supposed to be studying (according to my mother) I had to get this down on paper, well actually computer but still.**

**Its set when the boys are aged; Alan is a new baby, Gordon is a toddler, Virgil is about 4, John about 6-7 and Scott is 8. **

**I know I haven't yet updated 'Out of the Blue and into the Red' but i'm halfway through the next chapter for that and yeah :) **

**~enjoy**

Lucille Tracy woke with a start to the sound of a baby crying. She sighed and got out of bed, this was the millionth time Alan had woken up tonight. _Why do baby's get so hungry? Can't they just sleep! _She had moved his cot into the master bedroom to try and limit the noise to one room of the house, hoping it wouldn't wake up her other sons. She picked him up out of his cot and kissed him gently on the forehead "Shhhhhhh, Al, you'll wake up you're big brother's. And we know how mad a sleep deprived Gordon gets." She moved back to the bed, propping up a pillow to lean on and grabbing Alan's bottle from the bedside table. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXX

When Gordon bounded in the next morning, Lucy was half asleep, still sitting up holding a (finally) sleeping Alan.

"MUM WAKE UP, WAKE UP MUM" He climbed onto the bed and started jumping, "MUM WAKE UP. OOOH I WONDER IF I CAN TOUCH THE ROOF" He started jumping higher, trying to reach his goal.

"Hey, hey HEY!" Scott charged into the room, "What are you doing! Mum's sleeping silly! Come on i'll go get breakfast."

"BREAKFAST! WHOOO!" Gordon jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Scott listened for a moment, counting his brother's footsteps to make sure he make it to the kitchen. Which he did. At an alarming speed. Walking over to his Mum, he gently prised his new baby brother out of her arms and laid him in his cot. Pulling a blanket over his Mum, he gave her a quick hug and left, shutting the door behind him.

The kitchen was chaos. Absolute chaos. Virgil had climbed onto the kitchen bench and was trying to throw cereal into Gordons mouth. Emphasis on _trying._ It was going everywhere. And by the looks of it, before trying cereal, they had tried lumps of porridge (how they cooked it he had no idea), various garden and kitchen items, as well as some Lego blocks. Thankfully John wasn't in sight, one less person to clean up after.

"VIRGIL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The middle Tracy son froze and turned to look sheepishly at his oldest brother.

"Playing a game" He mumbled it so quietly Scott barely heard it.

"Why?"

Virgil sighed and walked to the end of the bench, sitting down so his legs dangled off the edge. "Because its fun. See I stand up here and Gordy stands down there and I throw food at him. Its really funny! Do you want to play with us?" He started to stand back up again, but was pulled back and lifted onto the ground before he knew what had happened.

"I'm sure it was and maybe one day we can play it together OUTSIDE. But now you have to clean up. Mum's really tired because Alan won't sleep properly and she isn't going to be very happy if she see's all this mess," Scott explained, "So, Virge can you and Gordy please clean up all the Lego, pegs and spoons. I'm going to get a cloth and clean the bench and the floor. AFTER we're all done, i'll get us all breakfast. Ok?" His brothers nodded and skipped over to where most of the spoons had landed. Scott sighed. It was going to be a long day. _Better go wake John, he can help. _Walking to the room and over to the bunk he shared with his star-loving brother, Scott shook the sleeping bundle. _How could he sleep in such a tangled mess of blankets? I'd go insane if that was my bed!._ John groaned and rolled over, a glare on his face.

"What?" He said between clenched teeth, "I was having a great dream"

Scott couldn't help but smile, "Yeah? About what?"

"There was a rocket and it was bright red and it went to a really cool space station and I got to go there and spend as long as I liked looking at the stars and not have to go to bed ever again."

"Awesome, maybe one day you might get to do that. But for now, you have to come and help clean up the kitchen, Virge and Gords decided it was a great idea to trash it"

John groaned and rolled out of bed. Literally. He rolled his pile onto the floor, detangled himself from it, threw the blanket ball back on the bottom bunk and followed his brother out to the kitchen.

XXXXX

The phone ringing. Just great, another thing Lucille had to do at this very moment. Balancing baby Alan on her hip and yelling out to Scott to watch Gordon on the change table, she walked to the kitchen, picking up the answering the phone in one swift movement of her hand.

"Hello? Lucille speaking"

"Hi Lucy! Its Justin! How are you?" Justin, of course, her best friend since first grade, Godfather to two of her sons, John and Alan, and was due to be at the house in half an hour to keep an eye on the boys so she could go food shopping.

"Oh, hey, Jus, I'm great, busy, but great? How about you? You still coming over to keep an eye on the boys'?"

Lucille heard a pause and her heart sank

"Yeah, um, I'm super super sorry, something urgent has come up and I cant make it"

"Oh, thats ok, I'll call Jeff's Mum, she's usually free and will use any excuse to see her babies"

"Thats great, thanks so much okayseeyoulaterbye" He said the last bit so fast and hung up in a matter of seconds, that she barely caught what he said. Re-adjusting Alan, she dialed her mother in law, grateful to have her on speed dial.

_**Hi, you've reached the home of Eleanor Tracy, please leave a message after the tone. BEEP**_**.**

Of course, an answering machine. _It's ok, _she thought, _I'll just take them shopping with me. It won't be that bad. _Putting he phone back, she headed back to get the boys ready.

XXXXX

Pulling the trolley up to the checkout, Lucille turned to face to overly-cheery looking check out girl.

"How are you toda-?" the girl was cut of by a screaming Gordon.

"I DONT WANT A CHIP!" he screamed at Virgil, crumbling it and throwing it on the floor.

"GORDON! PLEASE DO NOT THROW FOOD ON THE FLOOR, AT YOUR BROTHERS OR ONTO THE VEGETABLES" She turned back to the girl who had a shocked look on her face. With an exasperated sigh, she seethed quietly "I am NEVER taking them all shopping again"

The girl smiled in sympathy, "Are they usually like this?"

Lucille nodded, "Mhmmm"

"It's sort of like this when i'm at home too, i've got a little brother and 2 little sisters. But most of the time they behave."

"Wish I could say the same for this lot, why we decided to have 5, i'll never know. And all boys too! Argh!"

"MUM I NEED TO PEE, I REALLY NEED TO PEE, I NEED TO PEE NOW"

"Ok, Virgil, I'm going to pay for this food and then I will take you to the toilet. Just wait a minute"

"BUT I NEED TO PEE NOW. RIGHT NOW."

"Mum," Lucille looked up as Scott spoke, "I can take him to the toilet, its just over there, and i've been there before" Lucille looked at Scott and back at Virgil, who was squirming with a look of great concentration.

"Fine, go over there, and i'll probably meet you there if we're done, or if not, come straight back." Scott took Virgil's hand and lead him towards the toilets. He could hear his Mum still talking to him as he was walking, "Don't talk to strangers, and don't get lost!"

_I'll be fine mum, _Scott thought, _I'm nearly nine! I've been helping to look after my brothers since the first one was born!_

"Scoooooootttttt, can we please walk fasteeer." Scott looked down at his brother and back up to the hall they were walking down. Except the hall was now a black cloth coming towards his face.

**OH YAY THAT WAS FUN**

**- next chapter should be up soon :)**


End file.
